


We've Got Each Other

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a very romantic moment when they try to surprise each other.





	We've Got Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts).



> Think of this as a bit of a late Valentine's fic. :) 
> 
> This is for [saadiestuff](https://saadiestuff.tumblr.com/) who gave me some sentence requests, and I used a few. 
> 
> I also had an anon ask me for something to do with marriage/kids, and here we are. I know it isn't exactly what anon asked for, but I'm not big on Magnus and Alec having kids! 
> 
> This is also for [Megan](https://confidentalec.tumblr.com/) and [Luna](https://a-rosewood-by-any-other-name.tumblr.com/) who have been so kind to me.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts and friends as well as anyone who wants to chat/follow my writing/support me [on my tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com). 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and please leave comments or kudos! I thrive on feedback, it makes me want to keep writing!

It’s a whisper of breath, it’s just a second in time, there, then gone. He isn’t even sure if he’d heard correctly or not. They’d had a conversation regarding it before, and then they’d both been angry, uncompromising. He’d been so determined to prove that Alec was on the wrong path marrying Lydia. He had been right, but it wasn’t an I-told-you-so moment, but nevertheless Magnus was grateful for Alec’s change of heart.

Manus can’t imagine what his life would be like without Alec now, he’s become so ingrained that he wouldn’t want to change anything. (Except maybe some of the late night missions that draws Alexander out of bed at unreasonable hours.) He wants to spend the rest of his life with Alec, and he has been sure of that for some time now. Magnus has been trying to figure out a way to bring it up to Alec, but somehow the man has beaten him to it.

Magnus realizes he shouldn’t leave Alec on one knee in suspense for so long.

“Alexander,” Manus says, “You never cease to surprise me. You’ve a step ahead of me again.”

Alec grins without remorse, and rises, taking Magnus’s hand in his.

“I figured that we could go get the rings together. That it could be something we agreed upon.”

Magnus smiles at him, resting a hand on Alec’s cheek, “That would be wonderful.”

Alec pulls Magnus into a hug, pressing his cheek against Magnus’s shoulder, “I was pretty confident that you would say ‘yes’ but there was still a niggling doubt in the back of my mind…”

“I think that’s only natural when you’re asking someone to spend the rest of their life with you.”

Alec laughs, his body shaking against Magnus’s, “I suppose that’s true, although in our case it may be forever.”

Magnus stills at this. This wasn’t a topic they had talked about very much – almost never. To Magnus it was a touchy topic, and he says, “There will be time for that later.”

Alec looks him in the eye, “I want you to know I’m in this for the long haul, Magnus. I’m not planning on going anywhere, I’m staying here by your side.”

Magnus tightens his grip on Alec’s arms, “That is a big decision Alexander, and not one made lightly.”

“I’m not making it lightly,” Alec says, “It is something that I have thought about extensively. I don’t want to lose you – I want to spend my life with you.”

“You could spend your life with me and grow old – we’d still be together.”

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Alec says, “And you know it. But if you’re not wanting to spend an eternity with me…” Pain echoes in Alec’s voice, and Magnus instantly began to soothe.

“Not what I meant at all. I meant you’d see your family die…and you’d be immortal. Your friends…your parabatai, they’d all be gone and it would just be you.”

“They’re all going to die anyways – and I wouldn’t be alone. You’d be with me. Magnus, you’re my family too. I love you, and I want this. I want us to be together forever.”

Magnus smiles, “Alexander, I won’t stop you if that is what you really want. There’d be no point, because I’d only be punishing myself. I won’t lie, it makes me very happy to hear that you want to spend forever with me.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Alec says with a teasing smile. Magnus pats Alec’s arm gently.

“Have you told your family yet?”

Alec’s silence is deafening, “I wanted to ask you first,” he eventually says, “And then I figured we could go from there. It doesn’t really matter what they think anyways. I’m going to marry you whether or not they approve.”

“How very bold,” Magnus says, his hand trailing across Alec’s shoulder as he walks behind him, “Still, if you’d like, I’ll go with you. And we can do it in the proper way.”

“I don’t think there is any proper way, Magnus.”

“Your mother seemed to have no problem the last time we saw her.”

“She’s over it. Still, a boyfriend is one thing, a husband is another beast entirely.”

“Hmmm,” Magnus says and settles into a chair, crossing his legs, “I suppose we’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get there.” He wiggles his fingers and magics a glass of wine into his hand, “Besides, I want to enjoy this without any interference from people for a bit first.”

Alec sits in the chair next to him, “You want to wait?”

“A few days,” Manus says, “and then we can tell whoever we want.” Magnus takes a sip of the wine, “Unless you’re anxious to let them know of our impending matrimony.”

“…Not at the moment,” Alec says, “Jace will know something, he’ll be able to feel it.”

Magnus shrugs, “Let him think whatever he wants.” Magnus leans across between the two chairs and kisses Alec slowly, “Let them all think whatever they’d like. We’ve got each other.”

Alec kisses Magnus back, and neither of them speak for several long moments, and then Alec groans, “That’s not a very comfortable position for kissing.”

“No?” Magnus says with a teasing smile at Alec, that borders on something a little more sensual, “I have the perfect place in which we can enjoy kissing for a longer period of time. Much more comfortable as well.”

They sit in their respective chairs for a few minutes longer, soaking up the atmosphere in the apartment. Too soon Alec will have to go back to the institute and Magnus to his work. They should take this chance to enjoy each other’s company.

Alec stands up from his chair and offers Magnus his hand, “I think you and I are of the same mind.”

“ _Are_ we now?” Magnus says, closing his finger’s around Alec’s hand, “We must be very lucky indeed, then.”

Alec repeats Magnus’s words from a few minutes before, “We are. We’ve got each other, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> #immortalhusbands FOREVER.


End file.
